projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen
The Fallen is the dubbed name for the mutated members of The Core of Insanity, located in The Gauntlet. Their origin is unknown. WIP Classes and Appearances Wheareas many races have singular appearances, there are three subgroups of fallen. Behemoth The behemoths are huge, hulking beasts armed with vicious spikes and a hunger for flesh. Behemoths typically weigh up to 400lbs, and can be up to roughly 8ft tall. They are typically grey or brown in colour, adorned with odd spikes, scars and what appear to be stitches. It's clear that the beasts were once regular humanoids, by the screams that escape from the ruptured wounds in their flesh. Butcher See Gorecleaver The Mad. Only one Fallen Butcher exists, Gorecleaver The Mad. It's speculated that the Butchers are an elite class, chosen by the so called "Gods of Madness", which is presumably either the Burning Legion, or the Old Gods. Gorecleaver is beige in colour, pale and covered in stiches and slices across his huge body. Roughly 600lbs, and nearly 9ft tall, the Butcher appears to be a large ogre at first glance, only revealing that he is orc in origin, judging by the orcish facial features shown. Disciple The disciples are nothing more than ruptured, ruined living humanoids, often mutilated beyond recognition. They're almost unrecognizable as what they once were, taking up different roles in order to aid the cause as they can. Disciples are adept at Shadow and Chaos magic, how they learnt so quickly is uncertain. They are certainly a threat to the Elwynn Lands, abducting travellers who wander too far from the road. Category:Race Weakness, Tactics and Focus The Fallen use several different strategies in order to deal with situations. They are tactical thinkers, who destroy high-priority targets in groups before pinning down and, in many cases, slaughtering those who remain. Whilst the Fallen cannot wield the arcane, or study the arts of a Monk, they can use their superior strength and Chaos magics in order to win almost any battle. The Behemoths are most often unleashed in the first wave, dealing huge amounts of damage as the Disciples pick off those who manage to survive the onslaught of mangled beasts raging towards them. Everything is about aggression for the Fallen; destroy them before they gather the forces to destroy you. Unfortunately for the Fallen, madness comes with a price. There is no armour that can fit the Fallens' ravaged bodies, due to the mutations that have occured. A regular melee weapon can often slay a Behemoth if you aim for the right spot, and the open wounds on their bodies can often be an issue. Fire, piercing weapons and even siege weapons are the best choices for dealing with the Fallen forces, unless of course you are dealing with The Butcher, Gorecleaver The Mad. Gorecleaver's weakness is quite difficult to find, a large scar across his body is exposed constantly, however, due to the thickness of his flesh, it is often a challenge to even break the pus-filled cysts and scabs that cover the wound. In any case, The Fallen are quality over quantity, and caution is advised when going into open combat with them. Category:Core of Insanity Category:Gorecleaver The Mad Category:Aberration Category:Race Category:Elwynn Lands